Marcos'55 Ranking Season
May Season - Hope to Live - 9th of May to 19th of May Haah...I wonder if this world would perish any soon... Such a boring world like this should just be gone already... How is it even possible? How could people not be bored? How can they so easily know how to laugh and cry and live in this...this bland, colorless, overly-simple world? Haah...A meteorite should just fall and recreate ice age Or a spreading zombie virus should do just fine too Or alien invasions, Or Antartica melting... Ah...or should I be the one to destroy this world instead? Like, that anti-gravity device I made last week should be able to drop a meteorite Zombie virus can easily be created too Alien invasion is....well that's quite impossible but if it's only melting Antartica... 'Stop it already!' Uwah!! ....Oh, it's only the TV, what a shock. Isn't it...that anime people talk about recently? I remembered I used to watch animes like this to kill time too Every titles are all pretty much similar it's boring, though Fated encounters, exaggerated farewells, shocking betrayals... Dramatic love stories, defeating enemies... Saving the world with only a few hours left... It's always those tropes 'Everyone's dreams has always bestowed upon me the power of magic' Dream and magic too are always used in the setting 'Just one more time, lend me your strength!' What a cheesy line, looks like a boring anime to me Is this girl the main character? What's the title anyway...? -- A year and 2 months later A certain place in the capital city ' -- Wooooooooooooooogh!!!!! L. O. V. E! Ririka-chaaaan!!!! 'Ehehe! Everyooone!' 'Thank you so much for coming to Ririka's first solo live performance!' Anything for you Ririka-chaaaaan!!!! 'To be able being surrounded by so many fans like this' 'Ririka is super happy!' I'm happy for you too Ririka-chaa............. Agh!? Uwah...did I fell asleep!? That's so close... I can't fall asleep on such historical event I wonder if it's because I haven't sleep for 10 days... But it's because I don't wanna overslept! Let's drink the "Sobering Wakey" just in case! I should be able to stay up for another 240 hours, theoretically speaking! Even if I ever gonna lose consciousness, I've set 10 alarms as well. My preparation is complete! Ah, I should check my merchandises too! Lightstick, check. Spare lightstick, check.... Spare lightstick's spare, check! Hoodie, check. T-Shirt, check. Towel, check! Badges, check. Wristband, check. Pins, check! "The NEET's Past and Present" Card, check! "Master NEET" Icon, check! ...Huh? Did I have these before?? Well, whatever! Let's just bring them just in case! Like they said, you can never be too careful! Well then, until the opening is...96 more hours! Somehow I'm getting excited!! Wait for me, Ririka-chaaaaaaaaan!!!! Limited Time Card '【High Spec NEET】Marcos'55 Type 1: Card Type - Colour Ability: "I'll change the colour of everyone's chat to Neet☆Orange!" Costume Mission A new Costume Mission is here! Available to everybody S1 and above, completing this mission will reward you with an event exclusive costume for Marcos! All you have to do is play the Battle Arena (Ranking Arena) mode on 7 days between the 9th and 19th of April! Ranking Icons Ranking Rewards Notes * The pink lines in Marcos' Season refers to both Ririka's Season and Animated Short. * Counting 1 year and 2 months from COMPASS' release date, is Ririka's Season. The same time as the latter half of Marcos' Season background. Category:Ranking Seasons